


Unrequited Love

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Draco loves Harry. But Harry doesn't love him. And besides, they never could be together. They were enemies after all.I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.**Fall Out Boy, The (Shipped) Gold Standard. **





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is relatively short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Draco looks at the boy he loves. He looks at the way his inky black hair falls into his gorgeous green eyes, constantly tousled. He looks at the way he bites his lip and rereads the potion recipe for the fourth time. Draco looks at him, not at the person everyone else sees, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but at the young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He loves every bit of this boy. He loves the glimmer of mirth in his eyes when he's happy. He loves how selfless, and brave, and strong he is. How, no matter what happens, he will grin and bear it so others don't worry.

Draco knows him like the back of his hand. Knows how playful he gets when he's in a good mood. He knows his favourite food is treacle tart and that he adores that snowy owl of his. He knows that when he's angry, those eyes he could get lost in turn as sharp as a sword. He knows that he love's Quidditch, he even knows that he can't dance at all. He knows the fake smile he plasters on for his friends. He may fool his friends but he'll never fool Draco. Draco can see the other worlds of pain and sorrow hidden in the depths of those emerald eyes.

Draco knows all of him and loves him. He wants to be the reason those beautiful eyes glimmer with mirth, the reason he doesn't have to just grin and bear it. He wants to hold him, kiss him, touch him. He wants to comfort him and cheer him up and declare his love for the raven haired boy in soppy romantic ways. He wants to be with him so badly, it's a constant ache in his chest. But he can't be with him.

Because he's a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor. Because he's the Saviour and Draco's the Destroyer. Because he's Draco Malfoy and he's Harry Potter. Because they're enemies.

And that's all they ever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable and please be sure to check out my other works, most of them are Drarry with much more fluff!! Comments are loved. All sorts. Small ones, big ones, sideways ones. Except for hateful ones.


End file.
